All Is Fair In Love And War
by LissaIssaIssa
Summary: Although it's true that we don't know what we have until it's gone, we also don't know what we're missing until it slaps us in the face, kisses us, and walks away. Ahh...My life story. Ofcourse it's always me walking away. Unless you count Edward Cullen.
1. Hello My People! :D

Hey guys……This is my new story. Not that anyone would probably read this other than Sara….yes I know I spelled your name wrong. :-D

Just so you know, I'm posting this chapter so I can place my disclaimer and be done with it.

I do not own Twilight….or any of the other quotes I use.

And has anyone seen the movie Up? It's hilarious. "My master is a good master, he is very..Squirrel!"

Well this is my first story, unless you count that other one I started..that went no where. So be gentle in reviews (if I get any at all) and please no flames. If you don't like it, well don't read it. That's my motto.

Xoxo,

Lissa


	2. How It All Began

**A/N: So this is the new story I promised all you who will actually read this....R&R!**

Chapter 1 – Drip, Drip

You could say my story begins in 1914.

It's August, only about a month sense the start of World War I, and I'm just

turning 16.

My father walks in the door, late from work, again, and my mother greets him in the foyer.

"Come in, darling. Here, let me take your coat. Your dinner is still warm, sitting on the table." she cooed.

Little did I know that those would be the last words I heard from my mother's

mouth. Unless you count the ear-splitting shriek that came next, accompanied by a low growl.

I rushed into the foyer, only to be met by the sight of my mother's broken body being held up the pale arms of a man (dare I call him so) as he drank out of her neck. He finished, and dropped her to the ground, with a sickening thud, a sound that will forever ingrain itself in my mind. The sight of her cold lifeless body, lying on the ground, bent in ways it shouldn't be, was an image that would forever be imprinted in my mind's eye. Her hair, blond, bouncy, and curled perfectly two minutes ago, was soaked with blood that was slowly dripping to the floor.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

I slowly looked up, to stare at the man who had just murdered my mother. I

didn't scream, I didn't yell, for something told me that if I did, I would die all the sooner, in a more painful way.

"Come to my, my Bella. I won't hurt you. This is all one big misunderstanding. It isn't what it looks like. Come to me darling, for it is I, your father," he whispered, a voice like bells, so beautifully scary, so unlike my father's deep, gravelly voice.

"No," I whimpered, backing up until my back hit the ball behind me. "You are not my father. You are a soul sucking, foul, Beast."

He roared, angered by my words, and lunged, straight at my. His arms circled me like vices, and I didn't struggle. For what would be the use? I knew he was stronger than me, I had seen the ease at which he had sunk his teeth into my mother's throat. He swept away the hair from my neck, exposing it, and I knew what was about to happen.

His teeth barred, I felt them press against my skin. Then a searing pain, and everything went dark.

**End A/N: Thanks for reading! Review! Review!**


	3. The First Day

**A/N: Sorry for the time jumps, I hope it doesn't confuse anybody, but we are going back in time, again, and we're in Bella's POV. This is three days after the first chapter.**

I awoke from the darkness, to meet darkness. But this time, I could see. Everything. It was like looking at the world in black and white, but your vision is still the same. **(Does that make sense?)**

"So, how does it feel to be a vampire? Our as you so kindly put it, a 'soul-sucking, foul beast'," A voice said from near me.

I whipped around, and froze. I had meant to turn around, but at the speed I had turned, it was a little disorienting.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to the speed and enhanced sense soon," The same person said.

I looked at him. But unlike last time, when it felt like I was looking through muddled tunnels, I could see everything. Every scar on his neck and arms, every battle wound on his face, every line etched into his forehead.

"Before I kill you, because I know I can, would you try to be kind enough to tell me your name?" I asked, my voice startling me because it sounded like bells chiming. I quickly shoved this new information aside and returned to the matter at hand.

"And pray tell, how would you know if you could even wound me?" He asked.

"Well, if I told you, you could use that information against me," I retorted.

"Touché, Touché."

We were still sitting in the same spots, same positions as we had started this conversation in. I took advantage of the fact that he probably wasn't expecting it, and lunged at him.

"What are you—Argh!!!!!" He screamed as I collided with him.

The sound of our bodies colliding sounded like boulders rolling down a mountain and smashing together at the bottom. I was momentarily startled and he took advantage of my hesitation. Grabbing my arms, he flipped us over so now he had me pinned down.

"Trying to surprise me, eh? Well think again. No one surprises The James. The James surprises the no one. Got it?" He growled, leaning in close so I could smell the human blood on his breath. "Now since you've been so bad, I think I'm just going to leave you here. See how you survive on your own. One tip though. You might want to feed."

And with those parting words, he got up, and left.

But don't worry. That's not the last that I would hear of "The James".

**A/N: So I just wanted to thank all of you who have been reading this story and the few of you who have reviewed! **

**Special shout out to:**

**VampireGirl107 - I did put your username on the 1st chapter of Fork's Town Fair. :-P**

** And**

**Dani-1811 - You were the first review I got that was not from a friends. Thanx. :-D**

**Sorry this chapter is so short but i'm typing this up at 11 o'clock (which is late for me cause I have to get up 6 and like to get 8 hours of sleep) but be happy because you got 2 chapters today!!**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l  
**


	4. Sorry Guys

Sorry guys. This is a major announcement. I took out ch. 3 & 4, the ones from Edwards POV. I didn't like how the story was flowing, but you probably will see the chapters again, later in the story. I should have another chapter out later tonight or tomorrow morning. I have a school dance today so….wish me luck. Lol. Thanks,

Xoxo

Lissa


	5. Big Announcement!

**Sorry guys For the Authors Note Ch. **

**After some thinking (and major Writers block) I have decided to temporarily stop writing my stories. **

**I'd rather post something that's well written and thought about than post something just to post something. If you guys have any ideas, or suggestions, I'd be happy to accept. Real Life is kicking my behind and I can barely keep up with everything else. **

**So for the time being I will not be updating my two stories until I can actually post something good.**

**Sorry guys, **

**XOXO,**

**LissaIssaIssa **


	6. 187 Going On 19

_**A/N: HI GUYS!!!!!! *Waves* Long time no see! Well I won't ramble on very much here…..just wanted to say hi! **_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *DUNDUNDUN***_

I walked into the club. The bodies were packed tightly together and the music pounded out a solid beat through the floor. The people swayed and grinded to the music like one giant mass. Rarely did people stand out and dance their own way, that's one of the things I've started to hate about this Podunk town. People were so trying to fit in that it was like this giant mob, of look a likes. I miss clubs in the big cities. Where everyone was grinding to the music, some more than others, and everyone moved there own way. But they made it work.

And the music was much better.

I felt a presents near me and in the next moment she made herself known.

"I haven't seen you around here before big guy! What's someone like you doin' without someone like me around? Don't worry I'll help you get around." She reached up to whispered in my ear, trying to be somewhat close to seductive.

"It seems as though you look a little lost," I said as I turned to her, "The desperate guys seem to be standing in a group over there," I pointed to the opposite side of the room, "And not over here. So go there and see if you can get some action, cause you look like you need it. And good Luck cause it seems that you need that too."

I turned on my heel and walked away.

As I headed towards the bar, the DJ finally started to do his job and put on some good music. As he yelled into the mic to be heard over the crowds, I finally reached the bar.

"One of your best and strongest please," I said to the bartender, and sat myself at a stool.

"Don't mind Tanya," A voice said from my right.

"Who?"

"That girl that tried to practically assault you on the dance floor just now. She's like that with all new guys she sees. It's a wonder how she isn't dead yet from all the diseases she has…"

I turned to look at the girl next to me. She was extremely pale with brown hair and a slender body. But the thing I noticed the most about her was her eyes. They were golden.

"Not that I'm trying to use some cheesy pick up line on you, but as Tanya said, you are new. So why would someone like you be here in a town like this?" She asked, and snapped in my face to get my attention.

"Huh? Oh… well my job relocated me here…." I trailed off, already feeling like she saw right through me.

"Uh huh. Okay. You don't look much older than 18, and definitely not old enough to be drinking."

"Well you don't seem exactly legal yourself, so how old are you?"

She turned her chair very slowly towards mine.

"Would you believe me if I said I was a 187 year old trapped in a 19 year old body?"

_**A/N: Sorry but that's all i've got for you guys, for now. I really have to work on making longer chapters........It just seems so long when its in word!**_

_**But I bet you guys know the drill, but I'm gonna remind you anyways :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**_

_** \ /  
**_


End file.
